


Habit

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You see, the thing is, Colonel Sheppard and I have sort of gotten into this habit of saving each other's lives, and it's my turn."</i> (Aurora)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

Rodney woke with a snort and sat up groggily in his chair. Huh, he must have fallen asleep.

“Hey,” John said blearily. He was propped against a pile of pillows, and the stark white of the infirmary sheets made the bruises swelling the side of his face look even more livid.

“You’re awake,” Rodney said, not bothering to hide his relief. “How do you feel? Well, apart from bruised and aching and like the better part of an Ancient research facility fell in on you, that is….”

“I’m fine, Rodney – but kinda pissed at you.”

“What? What did I do?” Rodney squawked, but he had a pretty good idea where this was going.

“Oh, nothing – except breaking all safety protocols and risking your life going back into a collapsed lab!”

“I wouldn’t describe it quite like that,” Rodney huffed.

“I asked Zelenka,” John said, staring at him steadily through the one eye that wasn’t swollen shut.

Damn Zelenka and his big, Czech, tattle-tale mouth. “Well, it’s nothing you wouldn’t have done yourself, Colonel Oblivious To Danger!”

John sighed and reached for Rodney’s hand. “That’s my job, buddy. I’m supposed to keep you safe, remember?”

“Well it works both ways,” Rodney said, and he knew he sounded a little pissy but John had nearly died for God’s sake. “The whole place was going into lockdown and was about twenty seconds away from being flooded with halon gas and….”

John lifted an eyebrow.

Okay, so that particular fact probably wasn’t exactly helping his case. “Look - I had to do something, John. I couldn’t just leave you.”

John’s expression softened, and he squeezed Rodney’s hand. “Yeah, I know the feeling - but I need you to stay safe.”

“Well, you too,” Rodney said stiffly. “And anyway, it was my turn.”

“Yeah. I get it.” John nodded ruefully, obviously hearing everything that he wasn’t saying. “Just try and be more careful, okay?” He smiled gently and then winced. “Ow.” The right side of his lip was cut and bruised.

“You ignore everything else,” Rodney sighed dramatically, waving at the bandages wrapping John’s broken ribs and the cast on his arm, “ but a split lip makes you complain?”

“Well, it hurts,” John said sulkily, but there was a hint of a grin tugging at his mouth.

“Maybe I can help with that?”

“Yeah?” John said hopefully.

“Well, I am a genius,” Rodney smirked and then pressed a careful kiss to the undamaged side of John’s mouth. “Better?”

“Mmm,” John grinned. “But I think I may need some intensive therapy….”

Rodney smiled and leaned back in. He could definitely manage that.

The end ♥


End file.
